Holding assemblies for electronic equipment such as cellular phones, Palm Pilots, PDA devices and carrying (holding) cases for the aforementioned electronic equipment are known in the art. These holding assemblies and holding cases have various designs, configurations and structures allowing the user to conveniently store the electronic device when not in use or use the electronic equipment/device anytime or anywhere by having the electronic holding assembly at the user's site being a vehicle, an office, a store, or at home, etc. Many of these holding assemblies and carrying cases are not adequately designed for holding the electronic device securely, and the holding case does not properly protect the electronic device being stored or carried therein.
There remains a need for a holding assembly that provides a secure holding bracket to hold and protect a PDA device within a portable holding/carrying case. More particularly, the holding bracket should include a base member having a non-slip gripping surface to prevent any movement or damage to the PDA device being held securely within the holding bracket and the holding case.